La Puerta Milenaria
by cristal12997
Summary: Muchos creen que la solución esta en un papel, dentro de una caja o detrás de una puerta. Pero a veces no siempre será la solución de todo los problemas. También podría ser la causa de mucha tristeza y desesperación... al igual como lo fue para Rin como para Len... El fin del mundo llegara el día en que la tierra tiemble y rugan los cielos... – Adiós Rin... adiós


**Hola como están todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que puede constar de siete u ocho capítulos, tal vez un poco mas, y como saben este fic contendrá Lemon, pero por el momento estará en pausa hasta llegar a ese capitulo, pero si habrá una que otra escena ecchi. Y se que usualmente tardo mas de un mes después de haber publicado un capitulo o un fic nuevo, pero ya que estoy cerca de entrar a clases decidí adelantar un poco los proyectos que tengo planeados. **

**La universidad si que puede consumir mucho tiempo, y no quiero preocupar a aquellos que siguen mis fics ya que últimamente han habido muchos que han abandonado y borrado los fics que yo realmente quería que se completaran.**

**Bien, espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

><p>No supo en que momento de su vida cambio.<p>

No supo en que momento de su vida se volvió una trampa mortal.

No sabía en qué momento de su vida dio un giro de 360 grados y cambiando permanentemente su existencia.

En un momento de su vida todo era totalmente normal. Iba a la escuela, sacaba buenas notas, era uno de los mejores en gimnasia y se llevaba bien con sus compañeros de grupo y además, era el favorito de los profesores, pero sobretodo el de las chicas. Y a pesar de que sus padres casi nunca estaban en casa debido a sus negocios él estaba rodeado de lujos.

Pero ahora en lo que antes era su hogar no era más que un lugar echo ruinas. Los grandes y duros escombros que había por todos lados, eran lo que alguna vez fueron edificios enormes de empresas famosas, cosméticos, shows y cadenas de televisión importantes y muy bien reconocidos, animes, mangas, videojuegos, etc., y en esos escombros se podía ver sangre y extremidades de personas que estaban dentro y fueron aplastados por ellos.

Y no solo los enormes edificios estaban caídos, toda la ciudad de Tokio estaba casi destruida y siendo invadida por monstruos que se creían un mito o eran de cuentos de hadas, una de las clases de esas creaturas solo eran cuerpos esqueléticos que portaban armadura y espadas que perseguían a varias personas que estaban escapando de ellos, mientras que a otros les encajaba sus espadas a las personas sin piedad alguna. Otros monstruos que acompañaban a esos esqueletos eran mujeres que en lugar de tener piernas tenían cola de serpiente y eran portadoras de dagas que estaban en busca de más víctimas junto con otros tipos diferentes de creaturas que ayudaban en la matanza.

Un chico de 15 años de edad cabello rubio y ojos azules miraba su entorno después de recuperarse de su desmayo. Pudo ver a los ciudadanos siendo atacados y masacrados por los esqueletos, esas mujeres serpiente entre otros. Con lentitud y dejando salir un gemido adolorido se tocó su hombro izquierdo que se encontraba sangrando. Él sabía que lo que estaba viendo era solo una pequeña parte del caos que estaba sobre él. Él sabía muy bien que el desastre que estaba pasando ahora en Tokio también le estaba pasando a todo el mundo, que podría estar igual o en peores condiciones. Y como si no fuera suficiente ese ataque, el mundo estaba oscurecido por una gran sombra que bloqueaba casi por completo la luz del sol.

El levanto la vista cuando escucho un grito muy conocido para él, y con la poca iluminación que había vio a un grupo de dragones pelear con un gran dragón azul-verdoso que atacaba con agua hirviendo y a otro de color verde que los atacaba con un gran huracán formado por sus enormes alas hacia ese grupo de dragones y logrando derribar a la mayoría en el proceso.

Desvió la vista de esa pelea al escuchar el metal chocando con metal. Al dirigir la mirada vio a un hombre de cabellos largos de color lavanda recogido en una cola de caballo chocar su sable con la espada de uno de los esqueletos. Miro a otro hombre de cabellos cortos de color rosa pálido con ojos amarillos y poseía orejas y cola de mapache pelear con una ballesta y disparar sus flechas a una de esas mujeres serpiente y logrando salvar la vida de un hombre que intentaba proteger a un niño.

De repente escucho un grito infantil y vio a un niño de 9 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos amarillos y cuyo ojo izquierdo estaba vendado y tenía orejas y cola de lobo con una daga en sus manos huir mientras seguía gritando de una creatura que era una combinación de un gallo, un murciélago y una serpiente que corría rápido y estaba muy cerca de él. Pero de la nada apareció un dragón rojo y de su boca escupió acido hirviendo que le dio justo a la creatura y dejo escapar un leve chillido antes de desintegrarse.

– Gracias

Escucho que ese crio le agradecía a ese dragón antes de que ese reptil alado desapareciera de donde estaba parado y el chico se fuera corriendo para enfrentarse a unas arañas de gran tamaño. En ese instante vio un resplandor azul y observo a un hombre de cabellos y ojos azules con una bufanda del mismo color, y al igual que los otros dos el tenia orejas y cola pero eran de zorro, y este peleaba con un cetro y congelando a varios hombres de lava y fuego.

De repente sintió un temblor y vio a otro dragón pero sin alas golpear la tierra con una de sus patas y haciendo que salieran picos de la tierra y dañando gravemente a un gran perro de tres cabezas.

A lo lejos miro a un dragón blanco con escamas doradas y otro de color amarillo y negro en un área más oscura que las otras. El dragón blanco con escamas doradas voló un poco y de su cuerpo expulso una cegadora luz revelando a varias creaturas hecha de sombras y el dragón amarillo con negro expulso de su boca un rayo hacia una creatura hecha de agua haciendo que explote. En el cielo vio a un dragón rojo que exhalo fuego y otro completamente blanco que disparo un láser de su boca y darle a un gran número de gárgolas.

– OYE

El rubio se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar ese grito y al mirar hacia atrás vio a un gran dragón pero a diferencia de los otros, tenía plumas en lugar de escamas y eran de un color negro y morado con ojos rojos.

– ¿Qué haces hay parado y viendo esto como si fuera una película? ¡LEN TENEMOS QUE GANAR ESTO O SERA EL FIN! ¡TENEMOS QUE SALVARLA!

Len reacciono cuando ese dragón le gritaba y le recordó su objetivo principal y la razón por la que él estaba luchando en primer lugar. Olvidándose del dolor de su hombro izquierdo, el agarro un arco y una flecha dorada que estaba cerca de él y se subió sobre el dragón negro y empezaron a tomar el vuelo.

– Lo siento Tenebrae, me distraje

– Pues más te vale no distraerte ahora ya que estoy seguro de que Rin espera con ansias en que la rescates

Len no dijo nada ya que sabía que lo que decía ese dragón era verdad. En el vuelo se toparon con varias gárgolas y dragones pero fueron vencidos por un chorro de agua hirviendo y acido. Len volteo y vio al dragón azul-verdoso y al dragón rojo que salvo al niño.

– Sigan, nosotros los cubriremos

Escucho que el dragón rojo les hablo mientras escupía acido hacia otras de las gárgolas. Gracias al apoyo de ellos dos, Len y Tenebrae se dirigieron a la creatura de terriblemente enorme tamaño con enormes alas destruyendo todo a su paso.

– Recuerda, tienes que darle en el pecho, sino lo logras dile adiós a tu mundo y yo al mío

Le dijo mientras se acercaban al monstruo que atacaba sin misericordia. Mientras se acercaban Len sintió que su mente hizo un viaje al pasado, en el momento en que todo comenzó y esta masacre se ocasionara.

.

.

.

~ 11 meses antes ~

Len estaba escuchando una aburrida conferencia de la escuela. El apenas comenzaba el segundo curso de secundaria y ya le estaba dando sueño con lo de "esfuércense mucho", "saquen buenas calificaciones" y "que este año escolar les sea muy prospero". Él quería que esa conferencia no se repitiera cada inicio de clases cada vez que comenzaba un nuevo año.

El dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando esa aburrida conferencia se terminó y comenzaron a regresar a sus respectivos salones. De camino a clases sintió varias miradas femeninas y supo de quienes se trataban, cuando volteo un poco pudo ver a Mayu, IA y a Sonika que no apartaban la mirada de él.

Él sabía que por sus miradas ellas querían estar un "tiempo de caridad" con él. Y a pesar de que se divirtió mucho con ellas, quería empezar bien el año y eso significaba abstenerse de "jugar" por un tiempo. O al menos por un mes y entonces volvería al juego y "recuperaría el tiempo perdido" en solo una semana. Él tuvo que pensar en otra cosa ya que empezaba a incomodarle cierta parte de su cuerpo.

El comienzo de clases es usualmente muy aburrido. Pero para Len, sintió que ese se llevaba el premio mayor. Pero también sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago. No lo podía descifrar, pero sabía que algo está o iba a salirse de lugar. Cuando dio la hora del descanso nunca se sintió tan aliviado, sentía que en la hora de clases iba a dormirse, jamás creyó que matemáticas, física y química le resultarían más aburridas de lo que el recordaba.

Pero cuando él se sentó en un asiento de la cafetería el casi de inmediato fue abordado por la gran cantidad de chicas hermosas que querían tener una "noche divertida" con él. Su vida escolar casi siempre fue así desde que empezó la secundaria. A él no le importa en jugar al "príncipe azul" con ellas, después de todo, ellas sabían cómo era él después de todo y si ellas lloraban por eso, era su problema. Cuando sonó la campana él tuvo que rechazar las ofertas de las chicas diciéndoles que hasta después de un mes.

Con resignación ellas se dispersaron para después irse a su salón. Aunque hubo una en particular que no se fue. Él la reconoció al instante como Miku Hatsune, la más hermosa de toda la escuela y la envidia de todas las chicas y el sueño de todos los chicos, sin mencionar la vocalista número uno de la escuela.

– ¿En serio tienes que retenerte por un mes? – le dijo ella mientras acomodo sus manos en su cintura.

– Quiero empezar bien el año – le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella ya que no quería llegar tarde.

Cuando las clases llegaron a su fin él se fue directo a la limosina que lo esperaba afuera de la escuela. En el camino su mente vago en lo aburrido que sería el primer mes de inicio de clases. En el camino a casa creyó ver una sombra de una figura extraña. Pero rápidamente descarto esa idea ya que el creyó que eran una de esas figuras de cartón con personajes de animes o mangas.

Cuando llego a casa, que en realidad era una enorme mansión y en la parte trasera de su mansión era un área del bosque, ya que su madre Sweet Ann era algo ecológica y quiso un hogar con una pequeña (en realidad más grande y ancha que su mansión) área del bosque. Aunque respetaba mucho a su madre, a veces sus decisiones eran algo raras y algunas ocasiones causaban que hubiera plagas en la casa. Se estremeció un poco ante la plaga de insectos que hubo el mes pasado. Cuando el chofer estaciono la limosina enfrente de las puertas de su mansión, él se bajó con rapidez ya que quería descansar, pero un ruido le llamo su atención.

Cuando estaba por entrar a su "casa" él fue al patio trasero de su mansión y vio que había varios cofres sobre el pasto de su patio. De repente vio un arco salir volando y caer junto a los cofres y haciendo que el deje salir un jadeo de sorpresa. Cuando se acercó un poco más, vio que el arco salió "volando" de su sótano.

– ¿Hola? – Dijo con precaución – ¿Hay alguien?

Pero de repente una sábana salió disparada hacia su rostro y provocando que deje salir un grito de sorpresa-susto creyendo que lo iban a secuestrar, pero…

– Len… ¿Eres tú?

En detuvo sus gritos al reconocer la voz de su madre. Cuando se quitó la sabana de su rostro vio que ella sostenía unos papeles que lucían muy viejos.

– ¿Te asuste?

– P-por supuesto que no mama – dijo con un ligero rubor de vergüenza y vio los cofres y el arco en el césped – por cierto ¿Qué haces?

– Estoy limpiando el sótano – dijo con sencillez mientras dejaba las hojas sobre uno de los cofres.

– ¿Qué no para eso están los sirvientes y sirvientas que tenemos?

– No podemos depender siempre de ellos Len, además, extraño un poco moverme y no pedirle a alguien que lo haga por mí – dijo Ann mientras estiraba los brazos – ahora que recuerdo, ya que esta anocheciendo necesito que saques la catapulta que está en el sótano

– ¿Por qué yo? Espera ¿Tenemos una catapulta? – le dijo con incredulidad.

– Leon lo vio en un museo de armas antiguas y como se le hizo muy peculiar la compro sin consultarme – dijo con algo de enojo Ann – y estoy sacando todo lo del sótano para venderlo aunque sea un poco de lo que gasto

– Oye pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo tenga que sacarla ¿Por qué no lo hace uno de los criados de la casa?

– Tienes que aprender a ser un poco independiente Len y además esa catapulta no es muy pesada, hasta un escuálido la movería con libertad – Ann se dirigió hacia las puertas traseras de la mansión y mientras caminaba le dijo una ultima cosa al rubio – bien, tengo que regresar al trabajo, por cierto si no sacas la catapulta antes de las 11 de la noche te quitare tu celular, la televisión y tu computadora por tres meses – y con esa amenaza se metió dentro de la mansión.

Len miro con sorpresa a su madre. Debía aun estar enojada con su padre al comprar algo sin que lo consultara con ella. Pero cuando miro en su celular, miro que él tenía mucho tiempo antes de las 11, así que se metió en su casa y fue a su habitación para hacer la tarea que tiene pendiente, cosa que no le tomo más de 15 minutos y el resto de la tarde se la paso jugando en su computadora.

Pasaron las horas, y Len vio en el reloj de su computadora que faltaba una hora para las once de la noche. Refunfuñando, se dirigió al sótano de su casa. Con cuidado busco el interruptor de la luz y al encontrarlo, lo encendió y encontró con facilidad esa catapulta que compro su padre. Al verla de cerca, parecía como una gran ballesta en lugar de una catapulta, y por lo que miro, estaba cargada, y lo curioso era que en lugar de una roca, era una especie de red.

Ignorando con que estaba cargada el arma tomo la catapulta de sus extremos y la saco (con algo de dificultad) al patio. Cuando logro sacar esa arma de su sótano, maldijo en voz alta al no tener una rampa en lugar de escaleras en el sótano.

– Hasta un escuálido la movería con libertad, si claro – repitió las palabras de su madre – maldito padre por comprarla y maldita arma por ser tan pesada – maldijo la catapulta para después darle una fuerte patada.

Pero lo que no esperaba es que el arma se disparara a un destino indefinido haciendo que el rubio retroceda por la sorpresa de que aun funcione. Pero lo que tampoco esperaba es que escuchara el grito de una chica, y con la luz de la luna vio un punto negro caer hacia una parte del bosque en donde estaba cerca de su hogar y en cuanto desapareció ese punto negro, el grito de la chica ceso.

– Ho no

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ir dentro de su casa en busca de una linterna. Al encontrarla se dirigió dentro del bosque en búsqueda de la causa de ese grito. Mientras entraba más y más en el bosque escuchaba el sonido de las cigarras y los grillos que hacían. En su mente daba gracias que no hubiera lobos en Japón o estaría en un lio. Aunque no sabía si había otro tipo de animales como serpientes u osos.

Negó con la cabeza mientras seguía buscando, hasta que se tropezó y casi se cayó al suelo. Cuando dirigió la luz de la linterna en el suelo descubrió los rastros de que algo choco con la tierra y haciendo un camino.

Con lentitud y precaución siguió ese camino. Ignorando que su mente le decía a gritos que no fuera, una parte de él le decía que si su madre descubre que había un cadáver en su bosque, ella le iba a dar un castigo ejemplar. Ya que sabía que ella no sería capaz de delatar a su único hijo, pero sí de castigarlo realmente duro que preferiría ir al reformatorio. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta se encontró con la causa de que él se metiera en el bosque.

Él se sorprendió mucho al estar mas cerca de esa cosa… más bien esa persona.

Cuando Len miro a esa persona se quedó sin aliento.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aquí llega este capitulo, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si se preguntan respecto a los dragones en porque no les di muchos detalles en como eran, es que creo que eso le quitaría un poco de emoción en saber como son por completo, hasta el mas pequeño detalle. Y descuiden que también no he olvidado mi otro fic y les prometo que lo terminare, junto con los que tengo planeados.<strong>

**Por favor dejen reviews y si tienen alguna duda, no duden en comentármelo.**


End file.
